Happily Ever After
by nightofnyx7
Summary: In which a certain daughter of Athena learns the meaning of true love through a certain son of Poseidon. "And they lived happily (aside from a few normal disagreements, misunderstandings, pouts, silent treatments, and unexpected calamities) ever after." ― Jean Ferris, Twice Upon a Marigold. Oneshot. Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, or any of the stories and characters.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, or any of the stores and characters.**

* * *

Luke stared at the photograph in his hand. A tall man with salt and pepper hair had his arm wrapped around the waist of a young blond haired woman with the biggest smile he'd ever seen. In her arms was a bundle that would someday grow up to be yours truly.

That happy little family, torn apart because of a cursed five thousand year old mummy and a father who didn't even care enough to stick around. Anger and resentment boiled up inside him, crawling at his insides.

"Luke?"

He turned. A seven year old girl with curly blonde hair and large gray eyes tugged at his sleeve. He picked her up and set her on his lap.

"Yea, kiddo? What's the matter?

She hesitated, hugging her book to her chest. She was reading The Princess and the Frog, which was a giant step backward from her usual reading material. She was reading _Moby Dick_ as of last week. She bit her lip, as she usually did when she was nervous.

"My book said the Princess and the Frog shared true love for each other. What's true love?"

Luke searched his thoughts. His experiences with love hadn't been the greatest. Was he the right person to give a little innocent girl a painful answer?

"True love…" He chose his words carefully. "True love is when two people love each other for who they truly are. It's when they put each other's needs above their own. They will do anything to make the other person safe and happy. They would protect each other with their lives. It's a memory that cannot fade away. It requires sacrifice and patience, work and effort. But it's worth it. Its eternal love, and even death can't break them apart."

"So… kind of like happily ever after?" Annabeth questioned.

"Yea, I guess. You're happy in love forever."

Annabeth's gray eyes shone with happiness, her smile as bright as the sun.

"Really?" She asked with excitement. "Is that really true?"

For a moment, Luke envied Annabeth's innocence. She was too young and too inexperienced to know what love really was.

"Yea… really." He answered. "But Annabeth, don't take it too seriously." He added to her fading smile. "That kind of love only exists in fairy tales." He said as he stared dejectedly at the now crumpled photograph in his shaking hand.

* * *

Annabeth kicked as hard as she could. First he refused to untie her from the mast, and now he was trying to stop her from reaching her dreams. What was wrong with him? She swam faster to the island, counting the seconds before she was reunited with her mom, dad, and Luke. Luke reached out his arms, calling her name, his smile telling her that he loved her. She swam faster. Only a couple more strokes…

Then she felt a hand grab her leg, pulling her backwards. Horrified, she whirled around to see Percy, struggling with effort to pull her back. She struggled, kicking him, calling him a million nasty names. Why was he suddenly the enemy? He pulled her downwards into the sea; Luke's face disappeared from view. She struggled for a bit, but then her mind fogged up. Where was the singing? What did she call Percy? She started to black out with no oxygen in her lungs, until Percy pulled her back up. Immediately the beautiful music filled her ears and she punched Percy as hard as she could.

"Come one." Luke seemed to be saying. "Join us, and you'll live happily ever after."

She screamed his name, reaching out towards him and her parents. She felt Percy grab her waist, pulling her under once more. She kicked and struggled against his firm grip, doing anything to get away. The sea closed off the world above, and water crashed into her lungs. Her vision turned black, but suddenly it cleared. She coughed and breathed in deeply. She opened her eyes in surprise. She was in a giant air bubble, Percy swimming next to her along the bottom of the ocean.

Then it all came crashing down. The beautiful music, the sirens' vulture-like faces turning into the faces of those she loved, the gleaming city of Manhattan designed personally by her. Luke's voice, coaxing her to her death. She would have been dinner if it hadn't been for Percy.

She turned to look at him. He looked back, his sea-green eyes full of concern and worry and relief. His grip on her shoulder tightened, pulling her closer.

Then she sobbed like a little kid, crying out heartbreaking and wrenched sobs, like her heart had been ripped out. Percy held her, holding her close to his chest.

"Why? Why did you save me?" She whispered. His ears were full of wax, however, so her plea was lost along the bottom of the ocean.

"_They will do anything to make the other person safe."  
_

* * *

She glared at every monster in sight, her knife poised to attack. Among the jumble of snake ladies, hellhounds, and giants, a demigod in black armor suddenly darted out and raised his knife. Annabeth felt as though time slowed down. A cold hand gripped her heart. Percy was in danger. That knife was for him. There wasn't enough time to block the attack. She stepped forward and allowed the green blade to pass into her shoulder, sending deadly poison into her veins. She screamed in pain as she fell, blood soaking her shirt.

Her vision blurred as she saw Percy whip around and call her name in horror. Ethan Nakamura stood over her with a bloody knife, obviously as surprised as Percy was. Percy slammed him in the face with the hilt of his sword so hard it dented his bronze helmet. He fell backwards into the crowd of Kronos's minions. Percy stepped over her, slashing his sword in a wide arc and driving the monsters and demigods away from her.

"Get back! No one touches her!" His face was contorted with rage, his eyes full of fierce determination to protect her. Annabeth watched him in awe. She had never seen him so angry. All this rage...for her safety.

He was her knight in bloody armor.

"_They would protect each other with their lives."_

* * *

Annabeth watched with pride as Percy stood before the Council of the Gods. What would his great reward be?

"The Council agrees," Zeus said the most formal voice he could manage. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift form the gods."

Percy hesitated. "Any gift?"

Zeus nodded. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson-if you wish it- you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

Annabeth's heart skipped a beat. Then two. She felt as though she was falling. Percy as a god? That was intimidating, yet she couldn't picture it. She would never see him, as he would always be on Mount Olympus. Even if he did finally notice her as more than a friend, she would grow older, and he would stay the same. Annabeth would die, and she would never see him again. If he accepted the offer and became a god, she would lose him for all eternity.

Annabeth caught him glancing back at her. She tried not to meet his eyes. She tried to stay calm and strong, but she felt sick. Panic rose up in her throat. As much as she hated to admit dependency on someone else, she needed Percy in her life. Percy looked away, then back at her again, his eyes forming a decision in his mind.

"No." He said.

The room fell silent. Annabeth looked up at the back of Percy's head, fearing she had just misunderstood the word he spoke.

"No?" Zeus said, his voice like thunder about to erupt. "You are…turning down our generous gift?"

"I'm honored and everything." Percy said. 'Don't get me wrong. It's just…I've got a lot of life left to live. I'd hate to peak it in my sophomore year."

Annabeth was in shock. He had just turned down immortality, probably the first to have ever done so. Percy glanced back at her and winked. Her hands covered her open mouth as her eyes swam with tears. Was he turning down immortally…for her?

"_It's when they put each other's needs above their own."_

* * *

Annabeth sat on the edge of Percy's bunk. His cabin looked the same as it always did. The minotaur horn hung on the wall, his clothes were scattered carelessly across the floor. The salt water fountain hummed faintly and the bronze hippocampi sculptures tinkled in the breeze. It smelled like the ocean shore. It looked the same. It just didn't feel right. It was empty, lonely, and depressing. Its owner was missing, dead or alive, and with no memory whatsoever. Annabeth rubbed the red coral bead on her camp necklace. Tears threatened to break through. She tried to hold them back, but a few escaped down her cheek. She was weak without Percy. She missed him so bad it hurt like crazy. But now he was gone, and his memories of her were taken by Hera.

Luke was right. Annabeth thought. True love only exists in fairy tales.

* * *

"A vague sadness weighed on Percy's chest. Something told him he'd been to San Francisco before. The city had some connection to Annabeth—the only person he could remember from his past."

"At worst, this was a trap. At best, it was some kind of test. Percy hated tests. Since he'd lost his memory, his whole life was one big fill in-the-blank. He was_, from_. He felt like_, and if the monsters caught him, he'd be_. Then he thought about Annabeth, the only part of his old life he was sure about. He had to find her."

"_It's a memory that cannot fade away."_

* * *

Percy's hand held onto hers and they hit the bottom of the rocky ground. Annabeth's ankle twisted in pain as she flew backwards. She cried out, her voice echoing across the caverns. She couldn't see a thing, just pitch black.

She felt something squeeze her hand. She panicked, but then realized it was just Percy. He held her against him, gripping tightly onto her to make sure she was there. They sat there in silence, comprehending what to do next.

Tartarus was cold. Annabeth snuggled deeper into Percy's chest, trying to get warm. Their hands were still intertwined.

Annabeth turned in his arms. She found Percy's face and slapped it as hard as she could.

"Why?!" She demanded. "Why didn't you just let me fall! Why didn't you let go?"

Percy took a while to answer.

"Because," he whispered softly in her ear. "I fell for you once. Now I fell with you."

"_It requires sacrifice."_

* * *

Annabeth opened her eyes. After being in the dark for so long, the soft light also blinded her. Her body hurt all over. She had so many bandages she resembled a mummy. A glass of nectar was on a nightstand next to her infirmary bed.

Thoughts of last night came rushing back so fast it hurt. Flashes of the Athena Parthenos, a portal to Camp Half-Blood, a victory against all odds to do the impossible and rise from Tartarus, and the biggest, brightest light she had ever seen (the sun).

Her arm felt cold. She turned and saw Percy in the bunk next to her, asleep. His chest rose and fell peacefully.

Across the beds, his hand was still intertwined with hers.

_"But it's worth it."_

* * *

Percy watched the sky of Elysium turn pink and purple as the sun faded from view. The River Styx disappeared along with the rest of the Underworld with the absence of light. He heard footsteps behind him.

"Percy, it's getting dark. You should start heading back to the city."

Percy turned and saw Luke standing behind him, carrying a lantern, bathing his scar in a soft golden light.

"Just a couple more minutes." Percy said. "Then I'll come."

Luke sighed. "Percy, you've been waiting on this same park bench for ten years. Don't you think it's time to move on?

"She waited for me." Percy said. "I will wait for her."

* * *

Annabeth smiled sadly at the picture in her hand. It was a family portrait. A middle–aged Percy had his hand around Annabeth's waist. A small black-haired boy with gray eyes held his mother's hand, while a little blonde-haired girl with green eyes held her father's sleeve. Their mother's stomach was slightly swollen.

Annabeth's seventy year-old gray eyes crinkled with happiness and she looked at the next set of pictures: graduation, her wedding day, her son's proposal to his girlfriend, her grandchildren, old friends from college…

Her time was coming. She could feel it. She was ready. She'd been ready for ten years, ever since Percy had died of a heart attack.

She steered her wheelchair outside, where she had a nice view of the ocean. She wheeled her chair to the edge of the shore, admiring the sunset reflection dancing on the waves.

Please mother… she prayed. I'm ready…

* * *

Percy woke up on the fading red park bench. The sun's rays hit his face with warmth and light. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He sighed.

Where was she? His lifelong girlfriend, wife, and best friend? He would always wait for her-he just hoped he wouldn't go insane before she came.

The bell rang. New arrivals. Percy slowly got up, doubt on every thought and hope.

He arrived at the Central Green and Entrance to Elysium, and sat off to the side. His mother joined him.

"Maybe today." She said as she squeezed her son's hand. Percy said nothing, his hope already fading.

There was some war hero, a son of Apollo, a scientist, and a very old woman.

No. Not today.

Percy bowed his head and started to get up. He wanted to visit the Chiron again, but his mother suddenly grabbed his hand. He turned and she pointed at the arrivals.

The old woman was changing into her prime age, as all arrivals of Elysium do. The fizzy white hair became curly and blonde. Wrinkles smoothed out and her skin became tanned. Her patterned dress was replaced with kaprees and a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. Her gray eyes sparkled.

Stunned, Percy didn't move. Then he ran. She ran too. When they met, he lifted her up in his arms and spun her around. He gave her a loving kiss that he had waited ten years for. He smiles as she hugs him and holds his hand. She smiles too. The biggest smile he'd had ever seen.

And they lived happily ever after, but who said this was the end?

Its only the beginning.

"_It's eternal love, and even death can't break them apart."_


End file.
